girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2010-02-03 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . [http://girlgeniuscomic.livejournal.com/96046.html Situational dissidence has exceeded operating parameters- go to fall back sequence:Kill Everyone] --Otilia Agatha made the top seven cut on Comic Riffs THE BEST WEBCOMIC pole. Vote in Final round through coming Wednesday Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- well this is going to be interesting , i know tarvek is way stronger that a mere mortal is supposed to be (and so is gil) maybe now they will explain how this is possible also shame if he destroys van rijn's masterpiece. Agathahetrodyne 00:21, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page I think Tarvek just cued the Gentleman Adventurer. He should be showing up any day now. Meanwhile Agatha has now died twice on us in the last two months (her time). If she doesn't watch it she'll be giving ole Lazarus Heterodyne a run for his title. That is... if she lives? --Rej ¤¤? 04:01, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Has anyone else noticed that (A) Otilia's speech bubbles are suddenly looking a lot like the Castle's and that (B) she has a very similar reaction to the Castle when things get out of hand, to wit, kill everyone and let The Masters sort it out? --Cantabrian 12:45, February 3, 2010 (UTC) : Note that Otilia's speech and Tarvek's have remarkably similar (but not the same) themes. "This miserable excuse for a cognitive engine" = "...your mental process have suffered severe deterioration", "...fall back iteration sequence: KILL EVERYONE" = " I can take you down quickly", "masters will sort out remains" = "repair you later". Otilia has definitely (in my mind anyway) been suborned by the Castle...maybe even the One True Castle, before the whole Lucrezia/Other War/Halloween rumpus. CaptMorgan 21:51, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I agree time for the Gentleman Adventurer to fight Otilia, and also wreck havoc everywhere. Agathahetrodyne 16:10, February 3, 2010 (UTC) : Or he might sub as a life force donor. The scene where he is hooked in and gets to say Worgh!, is one I'd like to see. --Rej ¤¤? 22:24, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Is Othar he who must not be named? I think agatha would throw up, if she learned that Othars essence was used to bring her back to life Agathahetrodyne 23:13, February 3, 2010 (UTC) @Cantab Given that "otilia" is complaining about how crap its body is (primitive thinking engine) we've got to assume that another conciousness has been implanted in there. Castle is definitely the logical choice. 23:38, February 3, 2010 (UTC)Atre I do hope that Otilia is not just a massive pushover that Tarvek can easily dismantle. That would be dull. Synalon Etuul 00:04, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Nice note from CaptMorgan above about the mirroring of Otilia's speech in Tarvek's. The hole Agatha shot through the floor, through which Otilia climbed up, is reminding me of the portal through which Bill and Barry went to Mars in a rowboat. I propose that the chamber or room where she was imprisoned has some major connection to their initial disappearance (although Carson said they rode away). Silverodeon 01:15, February 5, 2010 (UTC)